


Carry On My Wayward Son

by The_ShadowWolf



Series: Vampires & Werewolves [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires & Werewolves, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Vampire Lexa, Werewolf Clarke, mauling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa had heard the rumors of two brother hunters who specialized in hunting the supernatural community. Killing the innocent as well as the guilty without discrimination. They marched into towns and cities, hunted down families of vampires, packs of werewolves and slaughtered them all. Like their lives meant nothing. Like their experiences were nothing. Some of the vampires they killed had lived for hundreds of years, all of that history lost. They did not care of innocent lives, only of ridding the world of the “monsters” that walk it. They believed that humans were the only ones deserving of living on this earth. As if we “monsters” weren’t here first.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Lexa gets tired of hearing about how the Winchesters are killing vampires and werewolves and decides to stop it. She realizes this could be a great opportunity for her and a certain blonde werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this happened... This was supposed to be a simple thing but an extra 3000 words later and it's not so simple anymore
> 
> Just another one of my one-shots... doot da doo
> 
> Tell me if you like it!  
> Tell me if you hate it!
> 
> Comment if that is your inclination.  
> Kudos if you like.
> 
> No beta so I can't blame anybody but myself for my mistakes  
> Enjoy

**_December 20th 2010_ **

Lexa had heard the rumors of two brother hunters who specialized in hunting the supernatural community. Killing the innocent as well as the guilty without discrimination. They marched into towns and cities, hunted down families of vampires, packs of werewolves and slaughtered them all. Like their lives meant nothing. Like their experiences were nothing. Some of the vampires they killed had lived for hundreds of years, all of that history lost. They did not care of innocent lives, only of ridding the world of the “monsters” that walk it. They believed that humans were the only ones deserving of living on this earth. As if the “monsters” weren’t here first.

They were the monsters, the murderers.

The very thought of them disgusted her. They were the perfect example of why she had come to hate the human race so much.

When she learned that they were in New York at the same time she was, she knew that it was my chance to rid the world of these murderers once and for all.

She just needed a plan that would get them to come to her.

So she left a trail, a very visible, very bloody trail that was easy to follow. She made it look as though a new vampire was turned and left to fend for themselves. A new born vampire is a slave to their impulses, their only thought is to feed. The bodies of their victims are almost always completely drained of blood, left out in the open with their throats torn out.

Once the trail was left she set up camp inside a warehouse at the docks and waited for them.

They arrived about 6 hours later.

The deep rumble of their engine caught her attention immediately after they turned off of the road and parked in front of the warehouse. Mistake number 1. They should have parked a mile or two away, out of her hearing range, if they intended to sneak up on her, that is.

Which they did, as proven by the first words out of one of the brothers mouths, “Ok Sam, this is how it’s going to go. We go in silent and take it by surprise. The kills were sloppy so it’s probably a newly turned vamp. I’ll distract it while you slip behind and stab the sucker with the stake. Then we’ll chop its head off and set it on fire. Got it?”

She almost laughed aloud at this ridiculous plan of theirs. Mistake number 2. Not having this conversation before they pulled up.

“Alright, let’s do this Dean.”

“I’ll go in first.”

There was a pause, in which she imagine they shared a long, deep, meaningful stare. She scoffed quietly at the image as they moved towards the door that was on the left side of the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse were rows upon rows of empty pallets stacked seven feet high. She was standing in the shadows facing the doors when they came in. The first one who walked through the door was the shorter of the two. He had handsome features and short cropped hair. He wore a grey t-shirt underneath a black jacket, worn blue jeans and black work boots. His face was a mask of practiced indifference, one that would almost rival Anya’s. Almost. _This one must be Dean_ , Lexa thought to herself, as the second one, _Sam_ , walked through the door behind him. He was wearing a fitted steel grey shirt, blue jeans and black work boots also. His face wasn’t nearly as indifferent as his brothers. He had long floppy hair, which most certainly needed tons of hair product to look as good as it did. He was tall too, well over six feet.

They were silent as they moved through the warehouse, only the steady beating of their hearts and the soft shuffling of their feet could be heard.

She had to admit, she was mildly impressed.

Lexa walked silently behind them as they weaved their way around the room. It would be a simple thing to kill them both quickly and quietly and then be on her way.

However, if all of the things she had heard about them were true, then they could be useful. They were hunters after all and there are definitely those in the supernatural community who constantly threaten their anonymity. The hunters could be used to quell them. Even if they were murdering meatheads. Turning them would and convincing them that the supernatural community were not monsters and out to get humanity would take time. However, they could gain good allies.

With that thought, Lexa stopped following them and moved to the very back of the warehouse. There was a desk piled with import/export paperwork, along with a laptop and a small desk phone. She sat behind the desk and waited for them to come to her.

She didn’t have to wait long before they cleared the last of the pallets and stepped into the empty area in the front of the desk Lexa was seated at.

They looked surprised for a split second before clearing their expressions and reaching behind them, pulling out tranquilizer guns.

Amused, she raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept her expression neutral. “Sam and Dean Winchester, do you really think you can harm me with a tranquilizer?”

Dean smirked, “Filled with dead man’s blood.” Sam and Dean shot at the same time aiming for her head.

Before the last word was out of his mouth, she was already behind them, tearing the tranquilizers out of their hands and smashing them together. Dropping the pieces on the ground she shoved them in opposite directions. They both hit the walls of the warehouse, hard enough to stun them but not kill them. She moved toward Sam with slow measured steps.

He must have hit his head because he looked dazed and he couldn’t get his eyes to focus on her. That didn’t stop him from trying to back away from her, throat bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly.

“Dean!” He said, slight panic in his voice.

Lexa looked over her shoulder to see Dean getting up slowly and painfully. “I’ll be with you shortly Dean.” She said, turning back around, toward Sam.

Before Dean could take a step, she grabbed Sam’s head and slammed it against the wall. He immediately slumped into unconsciousness.

“Sammy!” Dean roared now fully standing and preparing to rush Lexa with a wooden state in his hand.

Raising her hands in a placating manner, Lexa gestured to Sam, “He is still alive Dean. More than I can say about you if you try and kill me again.”

“I _am_ going to kill you, you blood sucking parasite,” he said slowly and deliberately, “I’m going to send your ass to hell where you belong. I’m going to stick this stake right through your heart you cold hearted mother…”

She moved, knowing all he would see was a blur. Once Lexa stopped she was standing behind him, with him on his knees and neck exposed. “I would advise you to stop talking now.” Her voice was low and dangerous and he swallowed.

“Go ahead and kill me Parasite. I’m not afraid of you.” Brave in the face of death, or stupid.

“Now why would I kill you? Especially since you and your brother have a habit of coming back from the dead.” His eyes widened.

“How did you-” he cut off as she hit him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious like his brother.

Lexa tied both boys’ hands in front of them and moved to the back of her desk. Situated on the left corner of the desk was a dial a red line was pointed to the far right. Lexa turned the dial to the left and a hook attached to a chain descended from the roof of the warehouse. Directly in front of her desk. Once the chain was low enough, she walked over to the Winchesters and dragged them to the lowered chain. After attaching their bound hands to the hook she walked back over to her desk and turned the dial back to the left raising them up slowly until their hands are above their heads and, once they were conscious they would be able to stand with their hands just above their heads and feet firmly on the floor.

She walked back over to them and quickly patted them down. After she disarmed them she went back behind her desk, sat down and stared at both of them.

“Now, what to do with the two of you.” She looked from one knocked out brother to the other, “Kill you or keep you?”

 

//

 

 

The next morning Lexa moved around her hotel room getting ready.

Last night, before she left the warehouse, she asked the local vampire family to guard it until she returned the next day.

She arranged a meeting with the de facto leader of the Werewolves. The actually leader of the Werewolves does not deign to walk the country and handle her affairs and instead chooses to rule over hers from the safety of her territory. Lexa could never stand her and so chose to deal with the wolf who actually cares what is happening to her wolves instead.

That is the reason Lexa chose to meet with her instead because she has a proposal for her. Lexa could not change both Winchesters into vampires, and have them police the supernatural community without backlash from the werewolves. The wolves would not stand vampires doling out justice to their own.

The vampires and werewolves have always held animosity between them, fighting for territory, or just fighting in general. However, it had become significantly worse since the wolves crowned their new leader. Lexa believed she found the solution to this distrust and renewed animosity in the Winchester boys.

After she was ready she made her way to a small coffee shop called Grounders Café. They served the best pie and she was glad that they agreed to meet here. What she was not happy about was that her companion was late.

As usual.

One would think that after decades of meeting with each other the woman could manage to make it to at least one meeting on time.

Lexa took a seat outside the café and resigned herself to waiting. After five minutes Lexa was getting antsy, she pulled out her cell phone and decided she was going to call the woman when she heard soft quick steps behind her.

“Well, well, well, long time no see Lexa. What’s it been? Almost 10 years? Miss me already, huh.” A voice said, directly behind her.

Lexa stood up and turned to face the voice. “Clarke.” The woman in front of her was about the same height as her, with blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and blue eyes staring into her green ones with amusement and familiarity. “It has been a few years, yes,” Lexa continued, as she moved towards the blonde and gave her a small hug. “As for if I missed you, well…” She joked as she moved away from her.

Clarke gasped and brought her right hand up to her chest in mock hurt, “You wound me Commander.”

“You have not changed a bit.” Lexa’s lips tilted up into a small amused smile.

“Now why would I change, when you like me just the way I am?” Clarke said with a flirtatious smile.

“Clarke,” she warned even as she grinned at Clarke’s tone. “This is serious, we need to talk business.”

“Mm, the last time you said that we ended up spending a whole week inside a hotel room in France.” Clarke sauntered up to Lexa and stopped when there was only a few inches left between them. The look in her eyes made Lexa lick her lips and take a deep steading breath.

“ _Clarke_ ,” this time softer but no less a warning and more intense.

“Ok, ok,” Clarke relented and backed away toward the café doors. “You coming?” She said as opened the door and walked inside.

Lexa shook her head slightly and followed the blonde inside the café. Clarke was already at the counter placing an order for both of them while flirting shamelessly with the poor barista, who looked completely flustered, but was still trying to awkwardly flirt back. Lexa moved to the back of the café and took a seat facing the door at the last booth.

Once the drinks were done, Clarke made her way to the booth Lexa chose. Sitting directly in front of Lexa, Clarke made a show of taking a sip of the drink in her left hand before handing it to Lexa saying, “Perfect.” Licking her lips in the process.

Lexa just raised an eyebrow picking up the cup Clarke set on the table and taking a long gulp. Vampires don’t need to eat or drink actual food, but they often do because food tastes good and because they can.

The first thing Lexa said after Clarke sat down was, “As I recall, we spent half the week in that room discussing the Vampire and Werewolf communities.”

“Yeah _half_ the week in between bouts of sex and food.” Clarke replies with a slight smirk as Lexa blinks at her, trying, in vain, not to remember that week.

“That is beside the point Clarke.” Lexa pointed out, “Technically we did discuss business.”

“Fine,” Clarke relented. “What is it that you need to talk about this time?”

Lexa took one last sip of her drink, then straightened up and slid her business mask on. “You know that ever since your mother took on the werewolf leadership there has been an increase in animosity between our two people. As a result there are more disturbances throughout the country that threaten to out us to the humans at any time. Blood has been spilt on both sides and it needs to stop before it turns into an all-out war.”

“I completely agree with you Lexa, but how do you propose we stop this? We have tried everything. My mother doesn’t want to leave Camp Jaha to meet with you or anyone else about peace between us. She wants to stay isolated in her ignorance about the wolves and the vampire problems. She thinks that we can take on the vampires, no problems. She doesn’t spare the thought that if we try we _will_ expose ourselves to the humans and then we’ll have an even bigger fight on our hands. Humans outnumber all of us, if they find out about us they will kill us all. I have to be out here making appearances in werewolf populated towns to make sure they feel safe in the knowledge that we haven’t forgotten about them and that we will keep them safe from both vampires and humans. It gets harder and harder every day when the violence just keeps building. Sooner or later it’s going to break.”

By the time Clarke finishes her speech they are both done with their drinks. “Do you want a refill Clarke?”

“No thanks.” She sighed, “I just wish there was something we can do.”

“Listen, Clarke. I know you have been out there talking to the wolves, making them feel safe. I know they will follow you if you ask them to. You are their rightful leader Clarke, not your _mother_. Abby is a coward and a fool, she does not know how to lead. She is more like Nia was, a queen choosing to let others fight her battles for her. Challenge her, Clarke. Be the leader of your people and we can end this futile hostility.” Clarke opened he mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by Lexa raising her hand and sighing, “I know Clarke, if you challenge her there will be a fight to the death and you don’t want to kill your mother. I understand Clarke.” She pauses for a moment, looking down at her empty cup and back into the waiting blue eyes of the werewolf, “I may have a solution to all of this.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa, “Oh and what’s this solution of yours?”

Lexa fidgeted, “I may or may not have the Winchesters tied to the ceiling of my warehouse down at the docks.”

Clarke paused letting what Lexa said sink in. “You hav-… why do you have the Winchesters tied up in your warehouse? And most importantly how will that help us?”

Lexa tells Clarke her plan. At first she’s skeptical but as Lexa keeps talking she starts to think it might be a perfect way to bridge the animosity between the two communities.

Once Lexa stopped talking she took a look at Clarke and asked, “Well, what do you think?”

Clarke smiled at her, “I like it. Let’s do it.” She jumped up and raced out of the café heading straight for the docks with Lexa following behind her.

 

//

 

“So these are the Winchesters…” Clarke circled them, looking at each one critically as she did so. “This one looks like he and Finn would get along well. They could debate which hair products work the best.” Clarke giggled while Lexa just barely suppressed a smile. Both boy’s just stared straight ahead and refused to acknowledge Lexa and Clarke’s existence. “They look weak, did you feed them?”

“Clarke, they are the enemy.”

Clarke just sighed, “Did you at least give them water in the last 24 hours you’ve had them? Humans need it you know.”

“I am sure they can survive one full day without water.” At Clarke’s pointed look she sighed, “Fine I will have some brought for them when we’re finished. Does sea water count?”

“No Lexa.” She said as continued her survey of the Winchesters satisfied with Lexa’s answer.

The boys’ hands were still tied and hooked on the chain, however the chain had been retracted more than it was when Lexa had left, so now they could barely stand with their feet on the ground. Well Sam could stand flat footed with his hands above his head but Dean, the shorter of the two, could barely touch the floor.

“They were surprisingly easy to catch.” Lexa said as she took a seat at her desk and watched Clarke watch them.

“How did you catch them?” Clarke asked with a glance at Lexa and a raised eyebrow.

Lexa was reluctant to tell her, she knew Clarke, even after over 500 years, still held a soft spot for humans. “I may have… um… well…”

Clarke turned and gave Lexa her full attention, “Yes?”

At Lexa’s hesitation Dean snorted, “She ripped out the throats of three innocent people.”

“I pretended to be newborn to lead them here. Also, innocent is really very relative.”

“ _Lexa_ ,” Lexa knew that tone very well, it was the: I’m-so-very-disappointed-with-you voice.

“Clarke, we do what we must to survive. You know that. I cannot allow these two to continue to wander around the country killing innocent people. If I have to kill a few humans to stop them I will, and have.”

“Ha, none of you parasites are innocent or people. You’re just bloodsucking monsters. None of you deserve to walk this earth and I won- umph.” Dean’s rant was cut off with a strong punch to the stomach from Clarke as she scowled at him.

“You want me to take this one? Seriously?” She said once Dean stopped coughing and wheezing. She walked back to Lexa’s desk and stood in front of it looking down at her. “He wouldn’t last a week.” She said, her voice low enough that only Lexa heard her.

“It’s up to you to see that he does.” Lexa replied, just as quietly.

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other. “You’re not taking me anywhere bloodsucker.” Dean said to Clarke.

“First of all: I’m not a vampire, I’m a werewolf. Second: You’ll go where I take you.” Clarke turned and faced Dean frowning at him a little.

“You’re not taking my brother anywhere. You may as well kill us, because we will not be helping you.” Sam said, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

“This one is Sam right? Sam didn’t you have a friend that was a werewolf? I believe she helped you and your brother out in taking down a rogue wolf. You promised her she could live in piece, except your brother went back and killed her. For no other reason than she was a wolf.”

“That is precisely why we cannot allow them to run free.”

“Wait,” Sam interrupted, “I thought that vampires and werewolves hated each other. Both of you have been going at it for years. It’s gotten so bad that humans are often caught in the crosshairs. How are you two so chummy?”

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other, “We’ve known each other for a long time.” Lexa said first.

“We want our two people to stop fighting before it becomes an all-out war. If it ever came to that then the supernatural community would be forced to take sides and both the supernatural and human world would suffer.”

Sam looked lost in thought as he digested this information, “How do we fit in this equation?”

They said nothing and continued to stare at him. Even Dean was looking at him curiously.

“Sammy, what are you getting at?”

“They- You want to turn us.” He stated looking between the werewolf and the vampire. Both were now standing in front of the Winchesters, having moved in front of them while Sam was thinking.

Lexa nodded her affirmation.

“Oh hell no! I’m not gonna be some filthy parasite.” Dean said.

“Only one of you will be a vampire, the other will be a werewolf.” Lexa said, ignoring Dean’s exclamation of disgust at being a vampire.

“Lexa here has the bright idea that you, Dean, will be a wolf. While your brother here, the smarter one, will be a vampire, of course.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Why do you always get the smart ones?” She asked Lexa, who just smirked at her.

“Dean is a perfect example of a werewolf. Hot headed, short-tempered and he’s a meathead, what more could you ask for?” Lexa replied.

“Someone smart.”

“Now hold the hell up. I have no interest in being a filthy mongrel.” Dean interrupted.

“Yeah and I have no interest in being a bloodsucking parasite.” Sam hissed his agreement.

“Do you think any of us had a choice in being what we are? This was forced on most of us. We cannot help who we are but we can damn sure make the most of it.” Clarke said.

“I don’t care, I will kill myself before I turn into one of you.” Dean spit at Clarke.

Lexa walked forward until she was standing directly in front of Dean looking into his eyes and said in a low and dangerous voice, “If you do not wish to become a werewolf I will make you a vampire. I will turn you, force you to taste human blood until you crave it like no other and then I will take it away. I will starve you until you are nothing but a crazed thing. The monster you fear you will turn into. Then I will take you to a small town filled with your precious humans and watch as you kill every single person. Drain every single body in that town. I will be the monster you fear I am then turn you into the monster you do not want to become. And just for fun, once your blood haze has lessened and you realized what you have done I’ll keep you alive, locked in a deep dark cave for centuries.”

Dean swallowed, “I- uh- I think I’ll take my chances as a werewolf.” It came out as more of a question as he stared into Lexa’s eyes.

“As for you,” She turned her gaze to Sam’s. “If you try to kill yourself at any time I will do the same.”

He nodded once, jaw clenched.

Lexa stepped back and looked at Clarke who was staring at her with wide eyes. She cocked her head to the side, “Clarke.”

Clarke visibly swallowed before she spoke, “Lexa, I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now.” Seeing Lexa smirk snapped her out of her trance as she paced over to Dean. Looking him in the eye she told him, “I have no doubt that you’ll enjoy being a werewolf. I know the type of wolves you’re used to dealing with, the ones who feel like they own the world because they think they are powerful. As a werewolf you need to learn to control your wolf. Your human side and your wolf side have a distinction that you will understand in time. The needs of your wolf cannot be allowed to dictate your actions.”

Lexa stood in front of Sam when Clarke was done speaking, “The same can be said for the vampire, though we do not have a wolf inside of us wanting to get out. No ours is instinct that we must learn to control. Then need for blood is one of those instincts. Always keep in mind that you do not need to drain a person for their blood. You only need a small amount every month, this small amount will allow you to walk in the sun for up to 15 days and no more. When it is time to feed vampires pump out pheromones that calm nearby humans so that they are comfortable and relaxed enough that you can feed from them. After a few years you will be able to control your pheromones stopping them when they start or pumping them out when you want to.”

Lexa stepped back when Sam nodded.

“You still didn’t tell us where we fit in.” Sam said.

“Right. You two are the biggest threat we’ve had in the last 100 years. Be proud it’s not a feat easily achieved.” Lexa started. “One of the reasons there is a state of discord in both the vampire and werewolf communities is because they do not feel safe with the two of you running around out there chopping heads off and killing packs as you see fit. Taking you out of the equation only helps both side so much however. Another reason is fear of discovery by the humans, most vampires and werewolves want to set themselves up to take control if it ever came out that we exist, however both sides want the same territory and fight over it constantly raising the risk that we’ll be discovered. Last the werewolf leadership is lacking, she is not willing to negotiate with us to stop this fighting. She would rather risk detection.”

“Instead, we’ve decided that a joint operation between the two of us is necessary.” Clarke continued, when Lexa paused. “Having both wolves and vampires together hunting down those who threaten to expose us with a small team comprised of both vampires and werewolves. We have decided that anyone who is a threat to our anonymity they will be punished. Depending how serious, the penalty will be either death or relocation and surveillance. When not hunting down these werewolves and vampires the group will be required to return to their respective community.”

“But that will not happen for a couple of years. We first need to make sure you two do not try to kill yourselves or each other or us. Clarke needs to try and convince her mother Abby, the leader of the werewolves, that this is the best course of action for us. The only course of action we could take.”

“For now though, well just turn you.” Clarke says as she starts taking off her clothes and shifting at the same time. The shift is quick and painless and in a minute she’s standing on four legs. Her shoulders coming up to Lexa’s waist.

Lexa strokes her hand down Clarke’s back once before turning back towards same and letting her fangs come out. Pumping out the pheromones she was just telling Sam about she walks up to him. His shoulders, which were tense after Clarke finished changing, relaxed as he took a deep breath. Lexa smiled as he tilted his head to the left, allowing her to have access to his neck. “Are you ready, Sam?” She asked him in a low voice. When he nodded she sunk her teeth into the artery in his neck. Taking only a little of his blood she licked the two puncture marks she made sealing his artery so he wouldn’t bleed out. Licking the remaining blood from her lips she walked over to her desk and grabbed one of the knives she took off of Sam and walked back over to him. Lexa untied one of his left arm and let it hang down to his side. She sliced the palm of her hand on the blade, she then took the blade and slice his forearm with it. He made a slight sound of discomfort before the pheromones calmed him again. As his blood dripped out of the wound and onto the ground she closed her hand into a fist above the open wound and let her blood drip from her palm into his cut. She did the same thing to his other arm and after a moment of silence Sam dropped like a stone.

“Sammy!” Dean screamed trying to get out of his restraints.

“Relax Dean, this is supposed to happen. He will be out for a good 24 hours and then we can get started on training him. As for you, it is your turn to change.” Her eyes flickered to the wolf beside her. She walked back to her desk and turned the dial to let Dean down. Once he was standing straight she walked over, took his hands off the hook and stepped back.

“Are you not going to untie my hands?”

“Now why would you need your hands untied she is going to change you. You do not need your hands for that.” Clarke yipped in agreement, and pounced.

She was as careful as she could be but mauling someone within an inch of their life is painful. He screamed and she had to remind her wolf not to kill him. She bit his arms, his legs, his sides. When she was done she stepped back and waited after a few minutes of labored breathing and weak shifting, he stilled and his breath became even. She trotted forward, hovering above him so she could hear his heart beating, steady and strong. She huffed out a sigh and started to change back.

Once her clothes were back on she turned to Lexa, who was watching her with a mix of excitement and arousal. She smirked, “Does seeing me mauling people turn you on Commander.”

“Is it bad if I said yes?” Lexa replied walking toward Clarke.

“Of course not, it was kinda hot when you turned Sam… of course I think you’re hot when you do anything, Commander.” Clarke paused looking at both boys, “Is this going to work Lexa?”

“I hope so.” Lexa put her hand on the wolf’s lower back, “When are you going back to talk to your mother?”

“As soon as he wakes up we’ll make the trip back… I’d take him on a plane but wolf pups and planes don’t mix very well.” Clarke looked back at Dean, checking his breathing.

“How long until he wakes up?”

“Within the next 24 hours… why?”

“Well, what are you doing for the next 24 hours? I was thinking we could get dinner, see a movie, or maybe take a walk down Time Square?” Lexa said, pretending to be casual.

“Or maybe, and I’m just throwing this out there, you could show me what your hotel room looks like?” Clarke gives Lexa an innocent look.

Lexa gasped and clutched her chest, “What kind of vampire do you take me for?”

“A badass one, who knows how to deliver threats that make a girl swoon.”

“Smooth Griffin, let me just call the local vampires to guard them and we can go.”

“Actually, it might be safer to let me get someone over here to remove Dean, they may be brothers but the wolf will only see a threat until he can be calmed.” Clarke spoke even as she sent off a text to one of the wolves that had accompanied her to New York. “He’ll be here in a minute.”

Clarke watched as her vampire moved over to Sam. She tied his hands back up and lifted them until they were securely attached to the hook hanging from the ceiling. Moving back toward her desk she turned the dial until he was hovering a few inches off the ground and tied his legs together as well.

The door to the warehouse opened as soon as Lexa moved back to Clarke to await her wolves. They moved swiftly through the warehouse to the very back where both were waiting for them.

“Sean, John, meet Lexa vampire leader this side of the ocean.” They both inclined their heads in Lexa’s direction. “Take Dean back to the safe hotel and prepare to leave once he wakes up. I’ll join you both in the morning for the trip back to Camp Jaha.” They both nodded and picked up Dean and departed the warehouse. When Clarke could not hear the engine of their care she turned back to Lexa, “So we getting out of her or what?”

“Hell yes, let’s go.”

 

//

 

 

**_December 21. 2013_ **

 

Lexa sat in her office in New York overlooking a busy street. It was only three days until Christmas Eve people were still out shopping for presents and all their ingredients for dinner. She remembered the first Christmas she ever celebrated. It was with Clarke three years ago, after she accompanied Dean Winchester to Camp Jaha and managed to convince her mother that they need an alliance with the vampires, she came back to New York to tell Lexa the good news. She ended up bringing most of her friends back with her and they all celebrated together, with a tree, presents, and dinner.

Taking a deep breath Lexa visibly shook herself out of the past and back to the case file she’d been working on for the past week. It was an open and shut case to be honest. They had the murder weapon, motive, finger prints and the perpetrator didn’t have an alibi for his whereabouts at the time of the murder. The trial should only take a couple of days, then she could take her vacation to and meet up with Clarke and her pack to celebrate another year of peace. Things were going well very well.

There was a knock on the door and Lexa called for them to enter. In walked a 6 foot 4 inch vampire with a black jean jacket, blue t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Long hair hanging down to his shoulders, just as luscious as ever.

“Hey,” he said. “Gustus said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, we caught wind of a vampire, werewolf duo that has decided to take over a small town in Kentucky, so far only two humans know their secret. I have managed to make sure any leaks through the internet and news networks do not go through but I need you and your team to stop this duo and make sure the humans do not talk. Understood?”

“Yes, Heda.” He’d taken to calling her Heda ever since he heard Gustus call her it. He stood up and walked to the door.

“Oh and Sam,” She said, before he walked out the door. “Tell your brother I said ‘Hello’.”

“Will do, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” She said, before he shut the door.

Yes, things were going great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Clarke and Lexa flirting. Good or bad? Let me know in the comment section below.


End file.
